Field
Embodiments of the invention described herein relate to a bonding apparatus and a bonding process method.
Description of the Related Art
In bonding apparatus used for manufacturing electronic devices such as semiconductor devices and flat panel displays, substrates are attracted and retained using an electrostatic chuck or vacuum chuck provided on a mounting platform (for example, see Patent Document 1).
However, when a substrate is attracted to the mounting face of the mounting platform using an electrostatic chuck or vacuum chuck provided on the mounting platform, the substrate is attracted and retained so as to follow the mounting face.
Therefore, there is a possibility that the substrate will be deformed into a shape that is not suitable for processing. In particular, if the thickness of the substrate is small, such as silicon wafers and the like, the effect of the condition of the mounting face becomes significant.
Also, if the substrate is deformed into a shape that is not suitable for processing, for example, there is a possibility that in the substrate bonding process, the substrate will be bonded in a position deviated from the proper position.
Also, the substrate contacts the mounting face of the mounting platform, so there is a possibility of damage to the substrate and generation of particles.